sunset
by unheilig
Summary: Hermine steht nach dem Ende der Kämpfe gegen Voldemort auf dem Schlachtfeld und steht jemandem bei. Wer das ist, müsst ihr selber lesen. Würd mich über Kommentare und Kritiken sehr freuen.


Gespenstische Stille hatte sich über das Schlachtfeld gelegt. Selbst der starke eisige Wind fegte ohne jeglichen Ton über es hinweg. Die untergehende Sonne, die langsam hinter den Hügeln im Westen des Landes verschwand, ließ den von Blut getränkten Schnee noch roter wirken. Die vielen toten und sterbenden Körper, derer die sich einen unerbittlichen Kampf geliefert hatten, lagen weit verstreut umher und wirkten in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages unwirklich und bizarr. Hermine schritt von Körper zu Körper. Doch helfen konnte sie niemandem mehr. Sie war mit Madame Pomfrey und einigen anderen Freiwilligen her gekommen, um denen, die im Sterben lagen den Weg in den Tod mit einem Trank, der die Schmerzen betäubte, zu erleichtern. Damit sie sich nicht länger quälen mussten. Dabei war es ihr egal ob es jemand von ihrer Seite war oder ein Todesser. Niemand sollte mehr leiden müssen. Den Toten schloss sie behutsam, fast zärtlich, die zu meist weit aufgerissenen und angst verzerrten Augen. So weit es möglich war, bedeckte die mittlerweile zur jungen Frau von 19 Jahren herangewachsene, die toten Leiber mit deren Umhängen. Jedem einzelnen widmete sie sich, um niemanden zu übersehen, der vielleicht noch gerettet werden könnte. Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die zum Teil stark entstellten Leichen. Der Geruch aus Blut, Schweiß und verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase und setzte sich in ihrer Kleidung fest. Leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, die Hermine versuchte zu bekämpfen. Ein kleines Fläschchen mit Minzöl, welches sie sich kurz unter ihre Nase hielt, half ihr dabei.  
  
Langsam kniete sie sich neben den nächsten Körper. Das lange Haar der Person war von Blut und Schmutz getränkt und bedeckte sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich Hermine es zurück. Sie erkannte die im Sterben liegende Person sofort. Seine grauen Augen blickten in den Himmel. Zuckend bewegten sich die Pupillen in den weit aufgerissenen Augen umher. Gerade so, als würden sie nach etwas suchen. Der Stolz und die Überheblichkeit, von dem sie immer erfüllt waren, wenn Hermine ihm begegnet war, waren der Angst in Erwartung des nahenden Todes gewichen. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut und Speichel lief aus dem einen Mundwinkel. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell durch die kurzen und unregelmäßigen Atemzüge. Kleine Wolken bildeten sich bei jedem einzelnen Atemzug, der den Mund des Todessers verließ. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte in der linken Hälfte seines Brustkorbs und gab den Blick auf einige der unteren Rippen frei. Hermine beugte sich näher zu dem mehr tot als lebendigen Mann herunter. „Mr möchten Sie, etwas, damit ihre Schmerzen gelindert werden?"Der Mann zeigte keine Reaktion. Zu sehr war dieser in den Kampf gegen seinen Tod vertieft. Noch einmal sprach sie ihn an. „Mr Malfoy, möchten Sie etwas gegen ihre Schmerzen?"Dabei rüttelte sie leicht an seiner linken Schulter. Erst jetzt bemerkte er bewusst ihre Anwesenheit. Er löste seinen leeren Blick vom Himmel und starrte sie durch den verschwommenen Schleier an. Durch blinzeln versuchte er diesen zu vertreiben. Nur sehr langsam entstand ein klareres Bild vor seinen Augen. Erneut richtete Hermine ihre Frage an ihn. Lucius Malfoy antwortete mit einem leisen Nein und schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf. Seine Stimme klang rau und brüchig. „Sind Sie sich sicher? Es würde Ihre Qualen lindern."Der einst so stolze und Angst einflößende Mann antwortete mit einem kaum hörbaren Ja. „Nun gut."sagte Hermine leise und wollte sich wieder aufrichten um weiter zu gehen. „Bitte."Hermine spürte wie eine Hand sich kraftlos an ihrem Umhang festhielt. „Bitte gehen Sie nicht."Hörte die junge Frau den sterbenden Mann sagen. Angst lag in seiner Stimme. Langsam setzte sich Hermine wieder neben Dracos Vater in den Schnee und nahm behutsam seine Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr er zitterte. Sie wusste nicht ob es durch die Kälte des Winters oder durch seine Angst vor dem Tod und den wahrscheinlich unerträglichen Schmerzen verursacht wurde. Am wahrscheinlichsten hielt sie es, dass es eine Mischung aus allem war.

„Danke."Das Wort aus seinem Mund war nicht mehr als ein leise geflüstertes Hauchen. Hermine spürte, wie seine Kräfte immer mehr schwanden. Tränen rannen am Gesicht des Mannes herunter und vermischten sich mit Blut. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, doch jedes Mal zwang er sich, sie wieder zu öffnen. Vorsichtig betupfte Hermine seine aufgesprungenen Lippen mit einem mit Wasser getränkten Tuch. Dies linderte ein wenig seinen Durst und benetzte seine ausgetrocknete Kehle mit Feuchtigkeit. Mit der Zeit wurde seine Atmung flacher. Die junge Frau fühlte wie seine Hand in ihrer kälter und kälter wurde. Kraft und Wärme entwichen immer schneller dem unbeweglich da liegenden Körper. Fürsorglich bedeckte sie soweit es möglich war ihren einstigen Feind mit seinem Umhang.

„Es... tut.... mir... leid."Flüsterte der Mann unter größter Anstrengung. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief ein und mit der letzten Luft, die seine Lungen verließ verließen auch all seine bis dahin ihm noch innewohnenden Lebensgeister seinen Körper. Hermine verweilte noch einige Momente neben Lucius Malfoy, dann schloss sie ihm die toten Augen, die leer in den Himmel starrten.  
  
ENDE


End file.
